


Brushing Your Lust

by rorinpark



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorinpark/pseuds/rorinpark
Summary: Fridays are one of the days of the week Sousuke Aizen could count on to take as a break from the turmoil of his work.The same as his fiancée, which was busy as well; they did not see each other too often during the weekdays. Who knows that a friday night chill with harmless hair brushing could turn into a steamy night... (Aizen x unnamed OC. Gifted for Aki on bleachtwt!)
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Brushing Your Lust

8 pm.

"I am home."

It was a rather boisterous Friday night. The honk of the cars from outside on the streets, people walking back from work or just about to head to the nearest mall or clubs, and the noisy music coming from digital billboards and stores.

But all that didn't matter to the figure just entering his penthouse apartment in one of many apartment skyscrapers in Tokyo. He took off his shoes and socks, changed into his home slippers, and hung his coat. Walking through the short hallway into the kitchen, his eyes caught a figure standing behind the kitchen island, facing the stove; cooking, apparently. The figure wore a peach velvet oversized sweater that ran down to her thighs adorably. He smirked, watching her dance while humming the melodies and lyrics of a song.

She did not seem to hear his voice at the door nor realized that he already got back from work, as she was listening to music with earphones on. He walked towards the figure slowly, soundlessly, and gave her a hug from behind, his broad figure completely embracing her tiny, curvaceous frame.

She jumped, screamed, taking her earphones off only to face her fiancée's tiny, mischievous laugh.

"Gosh, you startled me, Sosuke!" she closed her eyes, putting her hand on her chest to calm her heart. The man took a step back, leaning towards the kitchen island.

"You should not stuff your ear with music when you're alone at home. Someone might be breaking in and you'd have no idea," he said, tilting his head while peeking at the stove. "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Oh! It's garlic butter salmon with broccoli rice! I am also cooking this tomato soup because it's getting colder and it might be nice to have something warm," forgetting her recent near-heart attack, she beamed hearing the question and answered proudly. She might not be the best cook, but she always tried to do her best and he could see that she is improving her skills. "Get seated! It will be done in a few minutes."

Fridays are one of the days of the week Sosuke Aizen could count on to take as a break from the turmoil of his work. As a head branch of one of the largest semiconductor company in Japan, he didn't get much time off during the weekdays, so he really made use of his free time in the weekends. The same as his fiancée, which is currently working as an auditor at a public accounting firm; they did not see each other too often during the weekdays.

And there they went, eating their dinner while exchanging small conversations about work and just about anything. Effortless jokes, small laughs, and hand touching. Small things like this is what he missed when he was too busy with work. He finished his meal, and even though it was not as tasty as meals in restaurants, it tasted good. Smiling, he took his fiancée's empty plates and put them in the dishwasher.

He walked back to the dining table where she was now wiping on.

"I'm going to shower now, are you not going to?" he asked her softly. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's kinda rare but my work finished around 5 today, so I have showered. Just go, you smell," she teased him, in which he chuckled and went off to their bathroom.

9 pm.

She continued tidying up the kitchen and dining room, putting the unused cooking ingredients back to the fridge, putting the waste into the trash, and wiping them clean. After everything is spotless, she went to the living room and sat on the couch, turning the TV on. Mindlessly browsing through the movies and series, she ended up switching to the local television channel, watching some news. A little update on the outside world might be good after her work detaches her from the reality and news, isn't it?

After a few good minutes of taking the local news and realizing how under updated she was on everything that is going on locally and internationally, she could hear the bedroom door opened. There, stood Sosuke Aizen; his freshly showered body wrapped up in a white bath robe. He gave her warm smile and start walking towards her.

Having difficulties picking up her jaw from the floor, she tried to regain her composure although she was still taking in the view in front of her that was drawing near. His tall, mildly muscular body peeking through his white robe, his long and strong legs, with home slippers on, and those eyes. Warm brown eyes, with messy wet brown hair that was usually neatly slicked back. In just a few seconds, he sat down the couch, joining her. She has been his girlfriend for two years and his fiancée for almost a year, but she still blushed uncontrollably at every sight of his unrealistically handsome figure. He oozed sexual prowess and it drives her insane sometimes.

"Are you comfortable?" she slowly asked, now completely unable to switch her attention back to the TV. He looked at her a little bit questioningly.

"Depends on the context," he answered jokingly, almost flirtatiously.

She flustered; a pink blush went up her cheeks. "Uh, I mean, your hair is wet and it is not that short, so it could be uncomfortable to have them so wet since it is colder now. C-can I maybe dry your hair and… brush it?"

Sosuke gave her a warm, endearing smile. He then nodded his head while giving her a thumbs up, "Sure. Please do."

This is the first time she ever 'played' with his hair. Not that she never touched his hair during the almost three years of their relationship, but she was always holding herself back since his fiancé is a rather reputable man. She didn't want to offend him by touching his hair too much; she could play with it just when she was kissing him or… you know, _fucked by him._

Getting a little bit overexcited, she took her cordless hair dryer and brush from their room and put it on the couch. She also pulled a small stool. He watched her with a bit of an amusement and curiosity, wanted to know how her fiancée handled this really well.

"S-Sosuke, can we move to the rugs? It will be easier if we just sit on the floor because of the height difference," she said. He just went along with her request, sitting down on the rugs between her thighs, while she sat on the stool, carefully drying his brown hair.

He did not really like when someone played with his hair, or his head, or any part of him in particular. But her touch to his now not-so-wet hair, the way she handled it with care so that he wouldn't feel any pain or burned by the dryer's heat, and also her creamy white thighs on the side of his body… he could feel blood rushing down to a significant lower body part of his for each minute passed.

His hair is now dry, and she began to brush his soft brown hair softly and carefully, making sure that it wouldn't get tangled. She could smell his shampoo; a gentle smell of vanilla. She brushed it in a way he usually styled his hair, while her fingers absentmindedly playing among the strand of his hair, amazed by how soft and shiny it is.

Suddenly he turned around, his hair now neatly brushed, thanks to her. He gave her his trademark half-smirk-half-smile, his right hand caressing her thigh slowly, seductively. He then talked in his charming, baritone voice.

"So, how's my hair?"

Taken aback by his fiancée's question and his hand movement that sent a jolt of electricity through her body, she got flustered and couldn't say anything. She could totally feel her cheeks getting red. Mentally cursing herself for blushing like a high school girl, she just gave him her rather awkward smile. He then looked at her with his menacing eyes, the soft brown orbs piercing through her soul.

He gave her a faint smile and turned his body around facing hers, sitting on the rugs while she was still sitting on the stool. His fingers slowly and lightly touched her hair, before pushing it from her neck to the other side of her shoulders. Delicately, he leaned forward and his lips sizzled a hot trail on her neck, up slowly to her earlobe. Biting it playfully, he then whispered, "Answer my question."

She moaned silently, her hands squeezing his robes on the side of his arms. Still not hearing any answers from her, he continued by nibbing on her neck, licking and sucking them, leaving marks. He grabbed her left breast and began massaging them softly. She moans a little bit louder this time, her squeeze on his robes strengthened. Once again, he spoke in a commanding tone, with his voice now a bit husky due to the lust.

"Answer. My. Question."

"Y… your hair… is… astonishing…" she whimpered. He smirked, then squeezed her other breast and pulling her hair behind, now began biting her other side of neck. In between his actions, he commanded her.

"Address me correctly, with respect."

His right hand now slipped down her peach sweater, reaching her right breast, playing with the nipples. She let out a breathy moan, now pulling his robes hard it fell out of his shoulders, exposing his broad, strong chest. He found this as an act of restraint; his other hand now caressing her thigh slowly up to her undergarments, touching her covered core.

"Your hair… is… astonishing… Aizen… ah! Aizen-sama!" she moaned his name in an honorific manner.

His eyes were glittering, as his lips curled up into that smug smile-smirk that is so breathtakingly handsome. He pulled his hands altogether, leaving her flushed on the stool, leaning towards the couch. Fixing his bath robes, he was looking at her with his pair of eyes; deep, warm brown eyes smoldered into hers. She looked back, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Seeing her aroused and apprehended, he lunged at her with a rough kiss.

Working for almost thirteen hours a day for a week had worked up another appetite in him. He could have his way with her, right here and now; he did not take no for an answer. In bed, she needs to be obedient because he is her master. No, not only in _bed_ ; in whichever place and time he wanted to have her.

He explored her mouth roughly, two tongues dancing in unison, exchanging saliva. He slowly pushed her down the stool, laying flat on her back on the rugs, not breaking their kiss. His hands travelled south; pulling her sweater up, exposing her large, ivory pair of breasts. He took the sweater of, and started to bring his kiss through her chin, down to her neck, down to her collarbone, and then her right breast. He bit, giving it a mark, and took her nipple afterwards, sucking it seductively, initiating a loud moan from her. His other hand played with her left breast, twisting and pulling the nipples.

Her hand tried to reach his obvious erection that has been pressing down her stomach, but then he stopped. Looking at her, he spoke deeply and commandingly again.

"I said to you not to do anything unless I told you to, didn't I? Now that you're being inobedient, I have to do this."

Sosuke pulled his bathrobe tie, therefore exposing his front, naked body. He put both of her arms above her head and tied them up, attaching it to the foot of the couch. Writhing helplessly and desperately aroused on the rugs, tied up, she was still taken aback by his size, how beautiful his body looked, his broad, firm shoulders; and how it does not look too muscly but still emits a very strong impression.

"Aizen-sama… please…" she begged.

He smirked, his hand now caressing her thigh and arrived at her already wet panties, rubbing it from outside. Pulling the panties off, his fingers played around her clit, making her gasp. She moaned when he slid a finger inside her, past her wet folds. He curved the finger slightly, pressing and grazing at the inner walls.

"OOOhh! Mmhh! Yes, Aizen-sama…"

He loved hearing her moan his name. He loved her screaming in pure ecstasy, because of him. _Just for him._ He put another two fingers inside, now thrusting her pussy with his three fingers, and his mouth were playing with both of her now sensitised nipples, switching it up every few seconds. Her moans became even louder than before, her back arched, and her hips jerked upwards, following the thrust of her hand. In a few strokes, he could feel her face creased as convulsions suddenly warped her form. He felt the vibrations swim through her body, and his fingers were gripped by her tight core. She screamed his name as she saw stars, and waves of pleasure ran through her body.

She was panting and whimpering, struggling to catch her breath as Sosuke pulled his fingers out of her core. He brought his fingers in front of his face, extending his tongue, lapping it all up, slurping her essence clean off his fingers. He could feel her eyes following every lick, every dirty sound he made.

"Now..." Sosuke was slowly removing his untied bathrobe (they were pointless, anyway), showing his fully naked body, his sizable erection showing proudly. He pinned her down the rugs, while rubbing his cock into her already soaking wet pussy. "What do you want, love?"

She writhed at the sensation of his dick rubbing her clit and her entrance, still overly sensitive from her recent orgasm a few minutes ago. "Ahhh… I want… ooh… Aizen-sama's dick… mmhh… inside me…"

"Good girl," he kissed her deeply as he thrust his cock into her welcoming heat, making her screamed in ecstasy. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure; even after all these years, his arousal still felt too big in the beginning. He thrust hard, and she moaned even more under his forceful thrusts and she clenched her hands tightly around the rugs. It was out of this world how utterly delicious his aroused face looked like, and the immense bliss he gave in each thrust.

He was kissing and sucking on her neck, her breasts, her collarbones, leaving hickeys everywhere as he thrust deeper and harder into her wet pussy. His left hand rubbed her clit, eliciting even more screams and moans from her. Even though she just released, each pound into her core sent her closer to the top.

"Yes, Ai-ahh! Aizen sa- aah! Aizen-sama, harder!" after a few more intrusions, she reached her orgasm once again, gripping his cock with her tight pussy. Still keeping his length inside her, he took off the ties off her hand, pulled out, and brought her breathless form bridal style to the kitchen island.

Sosuke laid her down with her front facing the counter, pushing her down so that her breasts were pressed against the cold marble, giving her a mixed sensations of cold and arousal. Without any warnings, he thrust inside her from behind with a great force, and she let out a moan that is one of the loudest, most lewd he has ever heard from her. He gripped her body harder and pulled her hips up to meet his frantic thrusting, hitting the spot that made her see stars in every thrust, every push he gave her.

He pound into her harder, his hands slapped her ass making her moan louder. "Fuck," he growled, still thrusting deeply, feeling her core tightens even more around his cock. He grabbed her long hair, pulling it up, making her body arch and she moaned helplessly to the he gave her.

Yes, that's it. He wanted to make her scream like there is nothing else matters but him and the things he's doing to her; to moan his name, to cry his name with the loftiest satisfaction. He pound into her harder and faster, thus making her screams more euphoric, thick with pleasure and pain.

"Scream. My. Name," he ordered her, saying every word in rhythm with his hard thrust.

"Ahh… Aizen-ahh-sama! Yes, mmhh, I-ahh! Love-mmhh… You! Aizen-sama…" she cried his name in desperation, and even between the dangerously delicious thrust, he chuckled at her attempts at communication, attempts at obeying his order.

Pounding deeper and deeper, he felt the ripples of pleasure built up, and he could feel his thrusts became more aberrant. He could feel her body tensed and her pussy squeezing his cock even tighter than ever before. He could feel her orgasm as he thrust her a few more; he came hard inside of her, ejaculating his seed deep down her pussy.

He pulled out, brought her limp figure to their room, and lied her down the bed, covering both of their naked bodies under the duvet.

She looked at him sleepily, as she snuggled into his chest. He took her into his embrace, stroking her hair softly as he whispered.

"I love you, too."

She laughed, looking up to his face and planted a small peck on his lips. She then turned around, becoming the small spoon. They were slowly drifting off, when she suddenly spoke.

"Sosuke, remind me to clean the kitchen island the first thing in the morning."

"…. of course."

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be traumatized...


End file.
